


wake up, babyboy.

by Spencersomega



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencersomega/pseuds/Spencersomega
Summary: A little morning fluff between Spencer and his boyfriend.Spencer x any male character





	wake up, babyboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as Reid/Hotch, Reid/Rossi or Reid/Morgan

The shrill tone of his phone slowly woke him up. With his eyes still closed he slipped his arms away from his sleeping boyfriend and turned around. He tried reaching his phone a few times with closed eyes but gave up soon after and opened his eyes. The bright light from his phone hurt his eyes and he squeezed them shut while turning the brightness down. When he couldn't feel the bright light on his closed eyes anymore, he opened them again and saw that a message from Garcia was the reason he woke up after sleeping for about two hours.

New case. Get here ASAP.

He sighed, locked his phone and laid it down on the nightstand next to the bed.  
He turned around again, laying his arm protectively over the waist of his sleeping boyfriend and pulled him close. "You need to wake up, babyboy. We have a new case." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear, hoping he would wake up. When Reid didn't start to wake up, he started rubbing his hand softly over Spencer's stomach while the other hand started to play with his hair. "Wake up, baby. We need to go." He whispered again and this time Reid began to stir. "Come on, darling. You can sleep on the jet but you need to wake up now. We have to go." He whispered gently in his lover's ear. "Go where?" Spencer asked in a confused morning voice, leaning closer in his lover's touch. "Work, we have a case." He whispered in his boyfriend's ear, continuing to caress his lover's body. "What's the case?" Spencer mumbled, turning around and laying his head on his boyfriend's chest. The steady beat of his heart and the gentle caressing seemed to slowly wake Reid completely up. "Don't know, baby. Garcia just wrote that we have a new case and to get there ASAP." He murmured, rubbing his boy's back and kissing his forehead. "But I'm tired." Spencer whined, snuggling closer into his lover's embrace. "I know, love. You can sleep on the plane but you need to wake up now." He spoke under his breath. "Promise?" Reid asked him in a voice which was similar to one of a little child. "I promise you, babyboy." He said and slowly sat up with his boyfriend still in his arms. Spencer nodded tiredly and looked up with a little pout on his lips. He smiled down at Spencer's adorable sleepy face and leaned down to meet his lips with his own. The kiss didn't last long but was full with love and devotion. When they parted the both of them lazily smiled at each other and got up to get ready to catch another serial killer, arsonist, rapist or maybe even a pedophile.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. this is the first english thing I've written that I upload (English isn't my native language!).  
> I hope you like it and if you find any mistakes, please tell me about them so I am able to correct them.


End file.
